Map-based computer games generally involve visually representing a virtual in-game environment or virtual world of a game instance in the game through a map-based perspective. Typically, this involves displaying the virtual world as a plane (e.g., rendered isometrically or three-dimensionally) on which various game objects are displayed in certain spatial locations relative to other game objects. A player of the game navigates a player character throughout the world by utilizing one or more inputs. The graphical image of the player character may be moved in response to those inputs on the map. The virtual in-game environment may be customized or changed by the placement of predefined game objects in chosen locations on the map.